


The nature of the force

by M_K_Dockery



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Darkside - Freeform, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, ForceBond, GreyJedi, Longing, Romance, forcebaby, reylobaby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_K_Dockery/pseuds/M_K_Dockery
Summary: As Ben Solo gives his life for Rey he inadvertently creates a new one in his place. Rey is haunted by him...like for real real.Not sure if this is a one shot or not. Let me know if I should keep the ball rolling.(edit) So I mulled over it and I got a decent story to tell which will wind up being a fix it, but I think Rey still has a lot to learn about the path of the Jedi, and what it means in the future. What will she sacrifice for her connection to Ben/Kylo etc.I am familiar with episodes 1-6 since I grew up with an obsessed star wars older brother, but I'm not familiar with the comics, novels, or the cartoon depictions of this universe. I'm going on wiki and surface knowledge and whinging it too as I go. So If there is any continuity with cannon then I hope me being a none expert is enough of an excuse.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Minor edits and add on's for Jar jar and how he got his special item. 
> 
> January 20, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited, and refined January 20, 2020

Rey smiled thinking of the old woman who asked who she was and she had replied that she was Rey Skywalker.

“ _I know why you did it_.” she could hear the familiar low voice of Ben beside her and all around her.

After he gave her the most glorious genuine smile he died and his looming form disappeared and she assumed at first he had become one with the force but instead he had become one within her. She smiled. “ _There you go again,_ ” she thought in her head in answer. _“Thinking you know me._ ”

 _“I do know you.”_ he said softly.

She could almost feel him upon her skin and her breath hitched. “How can this be?” she asked walking to Lukes X wing.

“ _Me staying with you?_ ” he asked. “ _I assume it is because we are a dyadic pair. Perhaps force bound in some way._ ”

She shook her head and sighed frustrated. “I have poured over the Jedi books to learn about our connection but I can find nothing.” she whispered aloud but he did not have comment to that. “I wish I could see you.” she said softly as she looked out across the sands.

 _“I can see you.”_ He whispered inside her mind. “ _Through you, inside you…”_ he said low and her belly tightened with want.

“Ben…” she whispered as tears sprung into her eyes. “I wish so many things.”

He remained silent for a long time and she wondered if this was one of those times he lay dormant but a moment later he spoke.

 _“You need to rest Rey, I feel you are tired.”_ he whispered.

She shook her head. “No, I need-“ she started to protest.

 _“No…rest Rey._ ” he said firmly and she nodded.

“Alright, I will meet up with Poe. Just as soon as I can get out of here.” she said closing the hatch. He went radio silent but she could feel him. He would make her warm in places on her face and she would imagine it was his hand or sometimes his lips. Her heart had broke when he had fallen from her arms, but she was comforted with the intimate feeling of oneness with him. The moment their lips met they belonged to each other and within that kiss was an unspoken vow.

He whispered against her cheek. _“I know why you are Rey Skywalker.”_ he said so softly.

Her breath let out in surprise. “You flatter yourself.” she said knowing his mind. She could feel it at times. Different now that he had no physical body to tether.

 _“I don’t_.” he chuckled as she went Light speed. _“You would have had to say Solo for it to flatter me.”_

She sighed and felt a tear slide down her face. “I would have been a Solo.” she muttered. “Wouldn’t I have?”

She could smell him and feel him so close she closed her eyes full of grief that she could not reach out and touch him. That they had such little time together when they were actually allied and not enemies and she regretted not taking his hand and trying to pull him from the path a different way. One that did not end with them both dying.

Boarding the Millennium Falcon she found her small quarters as Poe caught her up on the galactic election that was trying to form for the interim as a new galactic governing treaties were being negotiated. She found she was not all that interested and waved him off. “Fine, I just need to eat and sleep. Mind if you could get me something. I’m exhausted.” she said closing her door and sighing. Being alone was when Ben would talk to her so she tried to be alone as much as possible. Finn arrived with her tray moments later.

“Poe told me to bring this to you. He said that you looked like you could use a friend.”

Rey could not find the words to tell him that she did need a friend, the man she had realized slowly amidst her hate and confusion she actually loved. Ben. She needed him and he physically could not be there, but he was there in the quiet moments and that was what she searched out now. She had been distancing herself from her friends but it had been for the quiet moments with Ben talking to her.

 _“I’m always here. I just try not to distract you.”_ he ghosted across her mind. _“I’m sure it is not easy me being here inside of you.”_

She smiled to Finn having almost forgotten him standing there holding a tray of warm cooked food with hope and confusion in his eyes, she could feel his need for her to engage. “Um, actually I really need to be alone. Im-“ she saw the rejection and the hurt in his eyes and she felt sorry for it.

“I know you lost something down there on that Sith planet… I am not sure what.” Finn searched her eyes for that same look she had before it all went down. “You lost something, a part of you but I just cant just stand by and watch you grow sick with what every this is.”

She frowned confused. “What do you mean?” she asked. He pulled out the mirror in her small cabin. “See the bags under your eyes. You look so pale and white.” he said simply. “Maybe a good meal and rest will help, but I want you to know I am here for you to talk to as well.” he added.

She was still looking at her image and she thought in her head. _“Do I look this bad Ben?”_ she could not verbalize it and she closed her eyes as she touched her hallowed cheek.

 _“You need food and rest.”_ his voice low. “ _You are lovelier than anything I ever saw.”_

Finn stood waiting for a long moment as she appraised her image in the dingy mirror. Uncomfortable he set the tray down as she stood as if lost. He cleared his throat but her attention did not again fall on him so he just moved back and exited the way he had come.

She did not notice him leave or him tell Poe that he was worried about her as he left.

As if on auto pilot she ate the meal with the left over reserves of energy and then crashed into her bed. Softer than what she was used to it was easy to fall asleep. She could feel him wrapped around her as if in a lovers embrace and she slept with fallen tears beside her.

\--

Waking the next time she found herself in the quiet of the ship and she could feel it. Something near in the force pulsing. It felt strong and physical. She had thought she felt it before when it was still and quiet… But it was getting more noticeable. “Is that you Ben?” she whispered.

He grunted in her mind and she wondered how he could have such human sounds in her head. _“I’m here.”_ he said in reply to her verbal question.

“Is that you I feel?” she asked as if afraid. “Something is growing…stronger.”

He filled her senses understanding that she was thinking he was somehow responsible for this strange pulse of energy that was changing and he did not begine to know how to explain. “ _I am as I will ever be.”_ he lamented. _“I am not changing.”_

She felt her breath hitch. “So that is not you?” she said startled. “What is it?” she whispered desperately as it filled her senses like an alarm that would not shut off.

He sighed and she could almost feel the breath against her face. _“I thought you would guess sooner.”_ he answered. His tone was calm and devoid of emotion that she wondered what he was holding back.

“What?” she asked confused.

He touched her though the force in an effort to connect with her both mentally and physically. She gasped as his energy reached through the void of his death and touched her low on her belly where his hand had once rested to bring her back. She had never yet felt him so solidly since but it brought her to reality and what he was trying to show her. The source of the ripple. It was within her.

“I have never-“ Understanding him she started to protest out loud. “I could not-“ she felt her eyes fly open wide and she felt her hand sweep to her belly. “I’m virgin. I have never-“ she started to stammer her protest.

 _“Rey, I can see him.”_ he said with reverence. _“He was made when I-“_ he stopped short. _“I could have put my hand on your heart, I could have let you live without doing that…”_

She sat up in bed. “You act as if you had a choice?” she wondered.

He was silent for a long pause. _“I did, but I didn’t know it at the time. It was instinct. I wanted you… I wanted a family for you… Us.”_ he whispered. _“I used the force to bring you back but I went further. I placed my force inside of you and around you.”_ he shook his head. _“I had never used such power before. I was calling for it from a place I had never been with the force. It was light and hope. It was everything we were being denied and I took what I could and I placed it within you. It was our destiny.”_ he told her in the quietly glowing light of her cabin. _“You were my light.”_ he said. _“Without you I would have fallen to the darkness again so i gave you myself. All of me.”_ he told her. _“Now I am a part of you and our energies made a child of the force.”_

She sat puzzled. _“So, is it biologically the same?”_ she asked. She could feel his confusion and unsure answer.

_“It is my child Rey, even if it does not share blood, it does share energy. I don’t know how this works.”_

Exhaling in a gasp she threw herself back on the bed. _“A virgin pregnancy. Must be a bloody first or something.”_

 _“No, it isn’t.”_ he said simply. _“It was said my grandfather was a virgin birth child of the force.”_ He told her. _“But no one really knows how he was made.”_ he covered her with warmth around her womb. _“I know that your energy and mine was supposed to make this.”_

She smiled and felt tears. “I just wish we could have done it the real way.” she laughed at her stupid confession. “I tried so often to deny how much I felt the effect of our connection but I know I wanted you. It tempted me to the dark more often than I would wish to admit.” He laughed in reply and she felt him curl and wrap her up in his energy and she felt almost languid.

 _“Before you the light never tempted me as much as the duty to my family did. I only felt guilty for turning from it._ ” he admitted. _“I came to realized that turning you into a monster would have stripped you of all that is—“_ his voice stopped and she waited holding her breath. _“What I love.”_ he said finally.

“Love.” she whispered. “That is what it is.” she closed her eyes and hugged her belly as she felt him around her as he churned through her body with warmth and sensations she had never felt. Her limbs felt on fire and her lips parted as if in the midst of a kiss. Moaning as she felt him pull away she groaned.

 _“It is hard to reach out like that.”_ he confessed. _“To have you feel me weakens my connections to you.”_ he said seriously.

She could tell it frustrated him. “You are angry.” she said feeling it.

His voice a whisper and his presence weakening. _“I am just frustrated at my limitations. Nothing new.”_

She laughed and sighed. “It’s a wonder you at least live in my head.” she said.

His voice weaker. _“I’m not just in your head. Im all around you. Like a mist.”_ he told her. _“At least that is what I feel I am. When I touch you I try to reform into a semblance of what I thought my body was.”_ He sighed exasperated. _“I thought this was easy. It’s not.”_

She winced. “Do you wish you would have just brought me back and left?” she asked him.

 _“I don’t have energy for this conversation.”_ he replied. _“We will talk more on this later.”_ he said breathlessly. _“Take care of yourself and our child.”_

She could feel his last ounces of energy tingle her lips and felt the ghost of a kiss upon them. “Come back to me soon.” she said to the seemingly empty room.

 _“Im still here.”_ she heard him barely. Curling back on her side she smiled thinking of the child she just learned of rested. She was miraculously pregnant and it was some sort of force creation. Force arts that she had never heard of. She wondered if anyone could give her answers to how this could happen. If the force could bring her back and create a life where a seed had not been planted perhaps somehow she could get Ben back. But something else echoed in her head that had no words but felt dark and evil in that line of thought. It grasped for her to dwell there in obsession and she knew to think of something else for the time being so that energy would not crawl inside her further. She had an easier time discerning the dark force from the light in relation to thoughts and ideas. She would ask Ben about it too later when he was able to talk. She could feel him around her, but not on her anymore. She still felt close to him, but frustratingly far away.

“I miss you.” she whispered again as tears fell with tears of loss and joy. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since there was interest in it continuing I guess I can go on for a bit. But full disclosure, this is not a plotted out story. I was only thinking in terms of one shot and continuing one shots can either be WONDERFUL or AWFUL. So you have been warned. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and feed back already. I thrive off of interest and communication. THANK YOU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited and made some logistical changes. I need more of the crew in there, and some things Ben says and she says has been changed. 
> 
> Edits and changes made Jan, 20, 2020

Exiting her cabin she found BB-8 waiting by her door. She smiled and looked around the deck.

“Hey, you are looking better.” Finn said popping into view. “I was just coming to check on you.”

She sighed. “How long was I out?” she asked.

Finn scratched his head. “Not sure. It was more than twenty hours ago. Come on, we made food. Rose said it was like Pebleba but I cant tell because it smells awful.”

She looked out at the black of space and frowned.

“Poe landed us on a floating rock. We are stable now, so we thought a meal together would be good.”

She smiled and nodded. “Food sounds perfect.” she said following him but had to agree, the smell of the food seemed to turn her stomach.

It felt so strange now to be surrounded by her friends but so utterly alone. Just as her thoughts drifted to sad places she felt her hand warm and she smiled knowing it was Ben. He was trying to hold her hand. Her fingers flexed as she smiled looking at it softly. Stuck in her own moment with him she did not notice that Poe had been talking to her.

“Hey, Rey,” his dark brow furrowed seriously. “What is going on with you?” he commented confused.

She shook her head and redirected her attention back to the table and her friends. “I’m sorry, I was light years away for a moment. What was it?”

Poe nodded. “I was telling you of all the requests there are for you to be a body guard to this politician or that.”

Finn sighed. “They are trying to go back to the old ways. Many years ago Jedi were requested as political body guards at times. Looks like they are trying to revive it.”

Rey pursed her lips irritably. “I’m afraid It’s just me now.” she shook her head. “I need time, and force sensitives to train. It is too early for anything like that… Besides Jedi are gone.” she said seriously but feeling disorganized and discombobulated.

The table was silent in shock. According to their beliefs she was the last Jedi, so her saying they were gone rocked their concept of hope.

She looked at their confused faces and tried to explain. “I need to learn about everything about the Jedi from before and figure out how it will continue in the future. It’s up to me now.” she said simply and noted her friends tension relaxing upon her explanation. She laughed slightly as she shoved food into her mouth with more energy than she had moments before. As she ate she heard laughter and she looked up to her friends confused for a moment. “What?” they had been staring at the way she was eating. “I’m hungry.”

“So it’s good?” Rose asked nervous.

She looked down at the grey gravy and moddy balls she was eating and shrugged. “Seems so. Smells awful though.”

The others looked at their plates nervously and then dug in upon seeing her eat like a ravenous base form.

Finn smiled tensely after taking a bite. “Well there is actually something I wanted to talk about to you for a while now.” he said to Rey.

“What is it Finn?” she asked and her brows furrowed.

He smiled and shrugged. “It’s nothing really but I-“ he hesitated nervously. “I’m force sensitive…I think.” he said finally with a big breath rushing out of him.

Rey felt her face break into a wide smile. “Really Finn?” she shook her head and then focused on him.“I can see it now.” she appraised him seriously for a moment as she tried to think. “I suppose you need a teacher now don’t you?” she said tired thinking of her begging Luke to train her and of Ben begging her to let him train him and how she had rejected him.“I’m afraid to let you down. Teachers in the Jedi have a habit of-“ she paused and took a bite. “-making mistakes.” she said finishing. 

He nodded. “Yeah, well I was thinking you could train maybe just a bit, you know, while we go and seek out others. Maybe nothing too formal. I don’t need to be like you are, I just want to understand some things.” he shrugged. "Maybe read the books you got?" he asked hopeful. 

She frowned seriously. “I don’t know right now.” she shook her head. “I’m…” she looked around and wondered if now was a good time to tell them of the baby she had just learned she carried. Quickly she shook her head and covered it. She feared for it’s life somehow. If too many knew she was carrying a baby let alone the former Supreme Leader Kylo Ren’s force child it would have a target on it’s back from the get go.

She looked to Finn. “I will train you for a few weeks, maybe a couple months, but then I need to go be alone for a while teach you what I can but you need to know I don't have even a sliver of the knowledge of the force or what the Jedi used to have.” She found the faces looking back to her confused. “I need to meditate and discern what it is that the Jedi are to become. I need to be alone to listen to them guide me.” she said. “I have a feeling this will be a tough next few months or years as the Republic struggles to stand.”

Finn smiled brightly. “I can go that with yo-“ he said but she just put up her hand.

“No Finn, this is something I must do alone.” she explained. “I need to go back to the first temple and many other places I expect.” she said finally realizing that was the truth.

Finn shook his head. “No, I can’t just-“

Rey looked at him most seriously. “Finn, you are needed for other things to help us find our way. The force guides us and your place is not by my side right now.” she said feeling like she was letting him down.

Poe who had sat silent for the majority of the conversation cleared his throat. “Well what are we doing in the meant time till you leave us?” he asked. “I mean… You are kinda our captain now.”

She looked at him aghast. “What? Me, no I’m not.” she looked around at the group who looked at her earnestly. “Poe, I thought you would try to become a diplomat or something. You are a born leader.”

He shook his head and scoffed. “I know what I am and I know what I’m not, and a politician isn’t one of them. You know I’m a pilot and a damn good one.” he looked around. “We are a team.” he said with a hug around Rosie and Finn.

She smiled but could not confess that the real time she really felt a part of a team was when her and Ben fought together and not against one another. She knew the people who surrounded her now were her friends but she did not feel they were essential to her current path at the moment and that emotion scared her. She had always wanted to belong somewhere and here she was with people that felt she belonged. However she knew what she needed. It all weighed on her shoulders now. Only she also had a tiny strong force sensitive child to protect and raise to be a force of good and balance. She owed it to her child, future Jedi masters and the universe to listen and not get caught up in petty squabbles of a burgeoning new order. Or rashly take on young children to train right when she should focus on one life force.

She realized her friends were feeling left hanging with her silence and she smiled. “Of course we are a team. I just did not think I was a leader or a follower.” she scoffed. “I think we should follow this new orders formation, but also stand back. We don’t want to be seen as the new Empire. I already rejected the title of Empress twice.”

Poe nodded smiling. “I know you say you want to distance yourself from the politics, but I agreed to shuttle one politician to the Core Worlds. I hope you don’t have an objection to that.” he said seriously seeing her irritation. “You were asleep.”

Rey sighed letting go of her frustration and of his desire to keep them involved with the politics of the new Order. “As long as I am not a body guard that is fine. Nor do I want to be seen as lending support to this person or that. I’m not a tool for a new republic or what every they form.” she said with a bit of bite.

Alone in the corridor she felt Ben surround her again and she felt his strength still. She wondered what he wanted to tell her or say but no words came. _“I will make sure I do right by our child.”_ she vowed to him in her head. _“I will not play political games and put it’s life in danger.”_ she promised.

 _“The Core Worlds wont be safe for you to stay.”_ his words ghosted over her. _“They are not safe for any Jedi.”_ he warned.

She shook her head. “I will stay aboard the Falcon.” she whispered.

 _"I doubt that."_ He covered her in concern. _“I can’t help you like I am.”_ he warned.

She swallowed. “What should I do?” she asked.

 _“Tell them to leave you on Pabnoofora near the trade outpost at Junkyanar. I have a ship that you could take to the First Temple. It would be more comfortable for you.”_ he offered.

She nodded. “I will think about it.” she whispered. _“But I wont get a chance to train Finn then.”_ she protested inside her head.

Ben did not answer and she inwardly fumed. Would he always have been so silent at times she wanted communication?

 _“Don’t be angry.”_ he whispered. _“It’s just not my decision.”_

She closed her eyes and swore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re- Edited Jan 20- 2020 
> 
> We needed more crew and Poe, and Finn. Also I needed to change some things about Rey and Bens interactions.

Hours later she packed her crates and was actively trying to determine what things she would take with her if she was planning on leaving. The books of the Jedi needed to be with her but she felt like something was missing.

 _“I feel it too.”_ he whispered.

She sighed. _“What is it?”_ she questioned and mulled over the thought. “I can’t just leave yet.” she whispered thinking of the Representative turned refugee that Poe wanted to assist to the reestablishing republic core worlds.

Ben’s presence filled the room. Had he been there he would have stood too tall to stand straight. His form would have loomed over her bent at the neck. She felt like he was there physically and so many times wanted to look up and see him standing before her as she felt he was.

“Just trust me.” Rey whispered trying to calm his own worries that she could vaguely feel.

She sighed closing the lid on the crate. “The force…It will show me. It has so far.” she comforted herself thinking of him and wanting the comfort of his support for her decision but feeling she didn’t. She wrapped her arms around herself. Sometimes the Falcon could be so cold.

Ben’s warmth spread through her in an effort to calm her nerves and she smiled knowing he was not holding her decision against her. She felt alert to his anxiety being unsure of where the danger would be coming from next.

“We defeated him.” she reminded him.

 _“I know.”_ she felt him whisper inside her head. He was so quiet and gentile now. In truth where she was concerned he was always unnaturally calm. It’s any wonder that he turned from the light to the dark when he had far more control than she felt at times.

Rey could feel his denial before he spoke it. _“You did not see how many things I trashed in rage._ ”

She laughed. “Maybe it is good that I didn’t.”

Poe entered her cabin and forgot to knock. “Sorry.” he noticed how startled she was. “I just wanted to tell you we were going to land soon and I thought you might want to do the honors.” he told her. “With all the volcanic activity and hot springs the atmosphere is a bit turbulent initially. That is till you get to the surface.”

She sighed and went to pull on a dark grey cloak which covered her further. The chill was back now that Ben wasn’t trying to warm her anymore. He was probably distracted by the intrusion as much as she was.

“You look better.” Poe said leaning on the panel by her door. He looked charming and seductive.

She glanced at him and scoffed. “I feel awful.”

He looked her over. “It is all the strain. It got to you. I can tell.” he was trying to be compassionate.

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

 _“He likes you.”_ Bens voice echoed in her head.

She tensed and could hear jealousy in his tone. _“I don’t have time for that.”_ she answered the comment in her head but not verbally and as a result the uncomfortable silence stretched on. 

_“You would have, had it not been for us always fighting.”_ Ben replied to her unvoiced comment stiffly.

She sighed and smiled to Poe remembering he was standing there waiting for her to reply. “I will be right out.” she said waiting for him to turn to leave. He looked unnaturally ashamed as if he was not used to his charm not working on a person of the female persuasion.

“No use being jealous.” she said under her breath to her resident entity.

 _“I’m not… I just don’t want to have to see you move on.”_ he confessed. _“You will someday and I'm going to have to watch it.”_ he said.

She shook her head and tears came un bidden to her cheek. _“You gave me your heart, and your light…and life force.”_ she threw the canister that she wanted to drink from in frustration when the cap could not come off because it had been cross threaded _“Nothing can compare to what you did…who you are to me.”_ she felt her knees grow terribly weak. _“I’m in a relationship with a ghost.”_ she hit her head frustrated. _“You are all there is for me out there.”_ she said as her face grew red and splotchy from emotion.

She felt the energy around her lighten and the darkness was just his presence and not at all like the dark side of the force.

He felt himself draw back nearer to her center and wrapped himself around her in more even calm. _“You are not in a relationship with a ghost.”_ he whispered. _“I’m not dead.”_

She felt ill suddenly and dove for one of her stacked crates. “What are you then?” she asked between her heaving moments.

 _“I’m not entirely sure.”_ he replied. _“This is something new in the force. Or rare, like being a dyad.”_ he said. His voice could be so low that she strained to hear it much of the time.

She stood shakily remembering what led them into this discussion. “Don’t be jealous about the men around me. I could never-“ she shook. “Not after you.” she wiped at her face. _“I will die a virgin.”_ she chuckled as she thought of it and their child. 

_“This is hard enough, now your thoughts go down a path that will never be.”_ he said with a bite that made her cheeks darken with shame. _“I am lucky enough. I am trying to remind myself how grateful I already am.”_ he said.

His most recent words filling her mind soothing the harshness of his initial tone.

_“I can’t think the way you are. I already walked the path of the dark side and it is my turn to the light that saved you, and made something greater than ourselves. When you think like this It makes me feel and want things that are the way of the Dark Side, and I know I’m not beyond the reach of the dark even here.”_

She nodded and took a deep breath. “You are right.” she said wiping her damp cheeks and straightened her hair and left her cabin to land. Their conversation firmly dropped.

The Falcon eased its way into the planets atmosphere after the predicted initial rough entrance. She was worried it would loosen the ports to the air condensers for the cabin and losing pressure was not really a good thing. In fact it was often fatal.

They all were struggling to breath as the droids tried to keep the system running so that Rey could remain conscious for the landing.

Rose had passed out and Finn was trying to wake her up once their cabin pressure had stabilized.

“We have got to get the masks working again if we are going to survive on this ship. Poe, I thought you had fixed that.” she accused her copilot. 

Poe’s eyes widened in frustration. “Well, excuse me that some things have slipped my mind. You know there are at least fifty thousand things wrong with this hunk of space junk that I cant even begin to address.” he said gasping and trying to catch his breath. 

She sighed frustrated. “Oxygen is primary. Move it up higher on the list alright?” she said frustrated. “You are still as ever a very difficult man.” she said moving the last lever setting the Falcon down feeling the pressure in the cabin correcting it's self quickly. 

Bellfon Jakra was a small planet in one of the smallest systems in the known galaxy. It’s cracked desert surface was different from her own place on Jakku. There sand was abundant but here it was harsher looking and crudely etched.They had eased down on what looked like an oasis with bright yellow water with deep blue at the center and steam rose above the tranquil surface but nothing seemed to grow.

She looked to Poe. “Seems a harsh place.” she said feeling the heat from inside the Falcon.

Poe nodded. “Volcanic. Also stinks something fierce. But this is just the kind of place for an old galactic order leader would hide from the Empire and the First Order.”

She looked around. “So, just pick up and get out of here?” she asked.

Poe nodded. “Yes. Once we load up the cargo Might take a few while the droids try to get the air and oxygen system to work properly.” he smiled. “Come on, let’s go meet Representative Binks.” he said hoping their minor confrontation over. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited to a minor degree Jan 20-2020.

She stayed on the deck but looked down the ramp to a creature she had never seen before. It’s height was that of a Wookie and she sighed and smiled tense. Something was close and she was unsure it’s nature but it felt powerful. Or it was just something about it. Maybe an item. She squinted trying to see with the force.

“Heyday ho” the representative Binks greeted with a warm wave. “Mesa so smilin yousa and ossa crew’den could take’t mesa tada core” he laughed nervously. “it been many longo timen since meesa been backen.”

Rey looked at the creature and could see he was very old. “Representative Binks.” she nodded. “Welcome aboard the Millenium Falcon.” she said curtly but tried to smile. He looked kindly and had a way of speaking that made her want to smile but she did not entirely understand him.

Poe cleared his throat as he placed a crate aboard and Rey took note of how few. For someone relocating she would have imagined more things. This made her wonder how long he had been on the planet.

She looked out at the small mud settlement and wondered how anyone could live here for any length.

“She has been so strange the last few weeks.” Finn mouthed as he watched her survey the surroundings.

Poe nodded and his eyes looked tense and worried. “I know.” he mouthed back. “Maybe it’s just everything.”

Finn motioned to his head. “Think that she, maybe?” he implied that his friend had lost her mind.

Poe shrugged.

 _“They think I am crazy.”_ she said in her head scanning the group noticing the veiled communication of Poe and Finn.

He laughed. _“See this is why I have been trying to keep quiet but you are becoming a recluse. I felt like I had to talk more otherwise you would have just shut yourself away.”_

She sighed. _“That is what you want me to do though.”_ she reminded. _“You want me to go hide and take the baby.”_

He sighed inside her mind and he agreed. _“I do, but I know that is selfish. I can feel the work you need to do. The force has not been this close to balanced in a very long time.”_

She looked out at the steam filled horizon on the planet. _“And here I thought our work was done.”_ she muttered. “ _More work now than ever.”_

Walking out to the flat platform she looked out across the landscape and breathed it in. _“It does almost feel in balance. When did it happen?”_ she asked now taking a meditative posture and placed her hand on her belly.

 _“When I brought you back.”_

She frowned confused. _“How could that have brought balance to the force. I thought it must have been my destruction of Palpatine.”_

 _“No it wasn’t that.”_ he replied. _“It was still out of balance until I brought you back. At least it was for me.”_

She sat in wonder and thought over what Ben had just explained. 

_“But there are things that are missing. Lessons I have had that I have had but the meaning and understanding eludes me. How can the dark side of the force have been used without it taking over?”_ she queried. _“Why did I not become a Sith even though I accidentally used Sith powers a number of times?”_

He remained silent. He had no answer.

She closed her eyes and breathed. “Be with me.” she was talking to Ben, her baby, and all the Jedi that came before her. She begged for answers and her eyes flew open in a single realization.

She felt her heart hammer and she closed off her mind for fear that her epiphany had been clouded and distorted by the dark side of the force.

“What?” Ben asked.

She shook her head. _“I cant.”_ and she closed her mind like a vice.

 _“I feel your fear, and something else.”_ he said mulling over in thought. _“Hope?”_

She shook her head. _“I can’t right now.”_ she said inside her head and he grew quiet.

“Our client is on board.” Poe said brightly trying to lighten the heavy mood he could tell she was under.

“What are we a shuttle now?” she asked with an edge feeling frustrated trying to block out the possibilities she had just seen for but a second.

Poe shrugged. “We are what ever keeps food in our mouth I imagine?” he said simply.

She rolled her eyes. “A refugee does not likely have much.”

Poe laughed. “This one does. He has old republic credits and those that survived are worth a fortune now."

“We are Hero’s of the Resistance. I doubt we will easily go hungry.” she sighed. “We don’t need to stoop to transport level.”

“Yoosa de Jedi?” Representative Binks asked abruptly.

“Kind of.” she replied. “My name is Rey Skywalker.”

Representative Binks grinned a wide smile that she found comical.

“Skywalker?” he laughed and crouched to get a closer look at her. “Me knew a Skywalker once…His name was Ani.” he chuckled in memory.

Ben whispered. _“He knew my grandfather.”_

“You knew Anakin Skywalker?” she asked with curiosity. “You knew him when he was good?” she asked now with eagerness.

Representative Binks laughed. “Me was palos wit da jedi.” he put up his hands with glee. “Jar Jar and Jedi old palos.” he said and ruffled her head. “Me was plansa all Jedi were done” he said sadly. “But messa wrong again. Da forcen must know me misson.” he nodded knowingly.

In his hilarity and ridiculousness of language she could sense knowledge and wisdom in this thing.“Im sorry, I don’t quite understand you.” she said politely.

Poe stepped through. “He said he was old friends with the Jedi, and thought they were gone. He says he is on a mission for the force, or the force knows his mission. Im not sure.”

Representative Binks smiled brightly. “Correcten yoosa are.”

Poe came up close to Rey. “Representative Binks here is a Gungan.” he nodded to the creature who was fiddling with his cane. “They are an aquatic being from the planet of Naboo.” he shrugged. “I’m sure you have heard of it.”

She nodded and her thoughts darkened. “The home world of the Palpatine's.” she thought to Ben.

 _“And my grandmother.”_ Ben added.

“Where are we taking the Representative?” she asked lifting a crate and maneuvering it better on the platform.

Poe sighed. “Coruscant.” he said finally. “I didn’t want to spring it on you, but I knew you would refuse if I didn’t.”

She glared and he stumbled over himself trying to explain. “I know it is a risk, but you have received thousands of invitations to take over the old temple there. I know you don’t want to talk about this now, but maybe think about at least visiting it before you go off on what ever mission you are on next.”

She felt her heart hammer thinking of it. The main Jedi temple once resided there and she felt it’s pull on her even now. There was unfinished business, she just didn’t know what.

 _“Calm your fears.”_ she heard Ben say in her head. _“Use the force to guide your actions in the Core Worlds. There will be dangers you are unused to.”_

She sighed. “I sometimes wish I could just go back and scavenge on Jakku.” she muttered in her head.

Ben scoffed and she rolled her eyes. _“You are right. It’s not the life for me anymore.”_ she replied in her head.


	5. Chapter 5

BB-8 spun and whirled around D-O for a while as if they were playing with each other. She smiled as she stepped over them. “Careful guys. I don’t want to fall.” she cautioned the playful bots.

 _“Rey,”_ his voice came in a whisper. Ben had been quiet for days and she had felt concerned over it and worried he had left, or she had imagined him all along. _“I am always here.”_

“Then why do you go so quiet?” she asked relieved and feeling a bit happier. “And why can’t I feel you all the time. Why can’t I reach out to you like I used to through the force bond?” she asked in a rush of frustrated questions that his void creates inside her mind.

 _“So many questions.”_ he asked. _“I’m afraid I am like you. I don’t have the answers you seek.”_

She sighed exasperated. _“And you don’t want me to seek them either.”_

 _“No, I don’t.”_ he said simply. _“I want you to be grateful and not ask the force for too much.”_

She rolled her eyes and would not respond to that. Ben was ever now the light sider. He was afraid she was treading dark thoughts and obsessions and she agreed. But he would not talk to her about their limitations, and how to overcome them if they could be. She knew you could bring someone back from the dead and that is what Ben had done for her. But his body had disappeared before she had been able to do the same for him.

Shaking the argument from her mind she went to the Representatives area. “Poe says it will be just a little longer before we are let through.” she said coming down a ladder.

Representative Binks blinked. His face had growths that reminded her of a long beard on a human.

“Yousa jedi girl, do yousa know about yous namen?” he asked.

She smiled and nodded. Of course she knew the Skywalker name was known to be associated with power.

“It a powerful namen.First Skywalker I meet was Anakin, me callen him Ani.” he smiled thinking of people long gone over a half a century. I knewsa Senator Padme too.Daysa thought it was secret even from mesa.But daysa was in shu longo timen.Me kept da secret.Den me heard of Luke Skywalker, den him sistah….me was so confused.”

Rey felt lost listening to the vaguely understandable conversation.

“Who was yousa mother or father? Luke or Leia?” Jar Jar asked suddenly.

“Neither, I don’t know much about my parents, but I took the name Skywalker after they died… It’s more of a title now than a last name.”

Representative Binks looked sad then. “So no more Skywalkers.” he looked like his heart broke and he clutched at himself. “Little Ani’s line is gone.”

Rey shook her head. “No it’s not. There will be another.” she said. “I know it.” she whispered divulging a portion of her secret. “But don’t tell anyone.”

The old creature broke into a smile. “Only a Jedi would know what da forcen can do. Da secret safe with me.”

He fiddled with something. “Me have sometten per yousa.” he said. “Me was looken per Luke Skywalker per so longo, but never founden him.Den me just kept tryen to maken it grow…but notten.” he said sadly.“Never a cracken in da seed.Me have hidden it since me was told to.”

She takes the small round pod in her hand carefully. Her attention is focused on a tiny marble. She uses the force to levitate it and it snaps in a rush of energy that blew her hair back. Blinking she refocused on the marble floating above the palm of her hand and could see a small tiny hair like material had escaped the smallest hairline crack.

“Me knew it needed a Jedi.Da forcen must besa big amma wit yousa.” Jar Jar said with slight tears in his eyes. “All da many longo years me thought me failed.” he patted her back heavily and she almost lost footing.

“What is it?” she asked feeling the power in the organic object. It reminded her of the power in her child that was but a seed of a person himself.

Jar Jar stooped down to get a closer look at the feeble sprout. “Tis a special Jedi tree dat once grew in da Jedi Temple. Dis seed is longo olden.”

She smiled recalling the Tree at the First Jedi Temple. There was a special tree there albeit dead… it’s power remained but she had sensed it was only a small portion of the power it had once had in life.

Looking down at the little seed she frowned. “And you are giving it to me?” she asked Jar Jar shocked and surprised.

He blinked and smiled widely. “Me made a promisen.” he said simply. “It's da lasten seed. Mesa was told dat it was berry special tada jedi. But mesa know notten more.”

She felt it’s power. It was not overwhelming like other manifestations of the force. It was as if she had a tiny window and on the other side was the greatest power in the known universe but it wasn’t spilling into the material one slowly. It was just gently radiating now from the small crack in the surface and in the hair it reached since the crack had formed.

She could feel her own womb tighten and she smiled. Two special lives hung within her power and she could not quell the curiosity that it was. But suddenly fear darkened her mind. “How do I keep it alive. I grew up on a desert planet. I don’t know how to tend to a tree.” she said as if it was the hardest thing she could every imagine doing as she tried to pass the fragile thing back to it’s owner.

Jar jar wrapped his larger hand around hers and shoved it back firmly. The small seed dropped simply back into the palm of her hand and she cradled it now with both hands.

“Yousa opened it.It not moole nosa more.” He said shaking his head and then gently backed off.

“Who gave it to you?” she asked now terribly curious of the lost Jedi history that was not all that terribly ancient but forgotten as if it was.

“Jedi Master Obi wan founden mesa aftah da funeral of Senator Padme.Hesa said it was from Jedi Master Yoda per more late usen.” he looked sad thinking of it. “Hesa told mesa dat Anakin was dead and everytten would besa different.Told mesa to run and hide, so me did.” he wiped a tear. “Himsa was right. Everyting wong for so longo.” he looked up at the sprouting seed. “But now different.” he finished.

“How do I care for it?” she asked looking at it closely.

Ben whispered now. _“Get a small wet towel and keep it warm._ ” he directed.

Jar Jar shrugged. “Me think yousa will know.” he said turning away and looking far off.

She felt the weight of responsibility in her hand and she shook with it’s intensity. “I am going to fail the Jedi.” she closed her eyes to the force of the gloom and doom she feared.

 _“Don’t be afraid.”_ she heard Ben whisper and she breathed in a shuddering breath as she looked down at the seed as she felt all the possibilities of the future and longed for the protection of a looming figures arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To readers you might want to go back and re read the last 5 chapters. Much has been changed some additions, etc. For continuity RE READ please.

Ben was there now holding her in his force. _“I know it’s more than the tree that makes you shake like a leaf.”_ he said simply his force touching on their child. _“You are afraid of being a mother.”_

She scoffed. “Well I should think that is obvious. I hardly remember anything about my mother.”she said pulling herself together after doing as Ben had directed with the seed. Poe had seemed to know what her aim was and rigged up a little humid dome over the little seedling.

She sighed as she looked over her tired form. _“It’s more than motherhood. It’s like the destiny of the Jedi order is on my shoulders and knowing how that went twice before I am suddenly more afraid than ever.”_ she confessed thinking of how many times in the recent past the Jedi have nearly been wiped from history.

Poe voice came on over the speaker. “Come on Rey, it’s time.” he said. “This hunk of metal isn’t easy to land without a copilot.” he said.

She wondered if Chewbacca would come back to the crew if she begged. He seemed almost unable after the war was over and they decided to give him time to grieve his dearest friends. The old partner of Han Solo was done with that life now but she hoped he would come back. But for now that meant the ship was harder to manuver without a decent co pilot. She had shockingly been able to a few times but she hated how the few times made her think death was almost certain.

Now it was lazy and uneventful as they entered the gravitational region of the planet. “It…” she could almost not verbalize what she saw. Small and large bands of light wrapping itself around the planet like a shield. “It’s...” she still could not say.

Poe laughed. “I know.” he clicked a few buttons. “It’s basically an entire city built over another and another…” his voice trailed off. “Over five thousand levels that city has.” he said glancing her. “You okay?”

She shook her head. “So many people. I feel the people there.” she whispered to him. “We will have enemies.”

He laughed Poe’s hands flexing on the knobs. “It used to be the politcal capital of the Republic as they are once again trying to establish in the center of the old capitol of the Empire.”

She sighed. “A new/old galactic order.” she mumbled. “I am afraid it will have the same fate as the one before.”

Poe who was shocked at the direction of her thoughts. “This is what we were fighting for with the resistance. We were fighting to go back to a better time in our Galactic history.”

She frowned. “Im not so sure it wasn’t about power all along. Light or dark …republic, Empire or First order. It’s all about supremacy and nothing to balance it.”

Poe scoffed. “The Jedi were formed to maintain the balance in the force.” he looked at her a little worried. 

She shook her head. “I’m sure that is probably why they were formed, but they just became tools of either the Light or Dark side.” she sighed as she leaned forward. “What are you getting me into?”

He shrugged. “Being the last Jedi, you need to have good relations with the Replublic. You have a bit of an inheritance.”

Rey closed her eyes pained thinking of the throne of the Sith and her birth right to it and she felt a hollow ache thinking of accepting the old Imperial Palace or the Jedi legacy in the place of better men and women who came before her. It felt too much like giving into what the Sith wanted in the first place and increased the probability of herself turning to the darkness. 

She was a child of the blood of Sith lords and that power and darkness filled her with dread and fear but the cowardice of the light side turning from the dark filled her with confusion and pain. She felt it now as it ever was the epiphany she had on that nameless volcanic rock outpost of Bellfon Jakra.

The nature of the force.

As the realization washed over her for a second time she didn’t imidiatly shut it out like she had the last time. She gasped as it registered in it’s fullness and it was a color. 

It was hard to articulate what she felt the force was revealing but she could feel Ben now brightly. He was stirring all around her as he felt her thoughts.

Did he agree? She wondered but he did not answer.

“I am not exactly a Jedi, Poe.” she whispered. “Their ways are nearly lost.”

He shrugged. “So, you will get it back going again and centuries from now you will be known as the most famous Jedi there ever was.” he boasted of her with pride.

She shook her head. “No, others should be known long before me. I am not worthy of it.” she breathed in deep as she flicked ten switches in quick succession preventing an overheating of the vent system praying the cabin would stay pressurized this time.

He sighed. “Best to hear them out about the temple and what not. It’s a huge monument of stability to the Republic.”

She tensely closed her eyes and rubbed at the bridge of her nose. “Monuments fall.”

“But-“ Poe started but she put up her hand.

“Poe…” she looked at him now exasperated. “I will decide.” she reminded him about her role in the Jedi path. “Quit being so difficult about this.”

He blushed and nodded tensely and rolled his eyes uncomfortable. “Sorry. Being a Jedi is kinda a big deal now days.” he said. “It’s good we kept you and your face off the Holo. Otherwise you might not get a moments peace down there.”

Ben whispered in her head. _“Thank the force for that.”_ In his voice she felt all the effort of him to calm her. She sighed and let the feeling wash over her hot sticky fear that rose inside from somewhere dark. Feeling his presence she let out a thank you in her mind to him. It reminded her of how a massage would feel emotionally if she had ever gotten one.

She wanted to moan out in the pleasure of the force contact he emoted at just the right time.

Coming into the area of the temple and senate floor building she still felt fear irregardless of his efforts. _“Don’t be afraid.”_ he whispered.

She knew so much carnage had happened in that Ziggurat. She could hear the cries just like she had when she had heard Luke’s light saber call her. It had once belonged to Luke Skywalker when he killed all the Jedi in the temple in year 19 BBY.

 _“What do you hear?”_ Ben asked as he noticed her listening to something he could not hear.

She shook her head and didn’t want to answer. _“I hear children crying.”_ she answered eventually thinking about the devastation that was wrought there.

Ben worried about her mind and the pressure of it all. He wished she had just done as he asked and hid from the world but knowing Rey it was not her way.

In the cockpit of the falcon she looked out across the landing platform to the entrance to the Temple and former Imperial Palace. She felt dread as she looked up and the formidable construction.

Ben was with her but she still felt hollow. This enormous weight rested on her and the new Republic and Galactic order looked to her and what she would do and she had no idea where to start.

“You are not alone.” Ben whispered. “I will be with you.” he promised. “Where ever you go, what ever you do…” she heard his promise and she nodded closing her eyes.

Walking up the steps of the temple she was greeted by a little old woman who walked with a cane.

“Jedi Master“ she said confused. “I am afraid I do not know what your name is.”

She shook her head and tried to smile. “No one does.” looking to Poe she looked uncertain. “Just call me Master Skywalker.” she said seriously.

The old woman peered through digital lenses because her eyes must have failed her long before. “I am Briddell Barta. I have knowledge of the temple that most do not and I have been sent to familiarize you with it’s many rooms.” she smiled. “Think of me as your Tour Guide Master Skywalker.” she said warmly.

She looked at Poe and frowned. “Tour Guide?” in question.

She followed the woman who she assumed would be slow but she must have robotic hips the way she moved.

“The temple is large Master Skywalker and I am sure we cannot tour the entire thing today so I will also show you to your apartments at the end of todays tour.” she said simply. "I intend of familiarizing you with it over the next week if you will but grant me four hours a day.” she said looking beside her.

Rey frowned. “I will for as long as I can.” she said thinking of how far along she was. She would need to leave before people knew she was with child. 

The woman stopped and turned. “If it is fear of your safety the Republic wishes to grant you a guard while you train your own, here of course.” she said gesturing behind her then looked to the two men who flanked her on both sides.

She laughed imagining either of them being her guard or even being trained to be.

“My thanks, but I wish to avoid any attention while I am visiting Coruscant. A bodyguard would not entirely escape notice.” she replied.

The old woman nodded. “The Republic wishes to do anything in its power to help you on your path. Please do not hesitate to ask.”

Rey felt strange by that offer.

“This is the formal entrance. There was once mighty Jedi statues that graced it, but I suppose we have records of their dimensions with your permission we could bring them back.” she said with a nostalgic laugh as she rushed on with the beginning of the tour. “I used to come here with my sister as she started her training.” the woman laughed.

Rey smiled. “Your sister was a Jedi?” she asked .

The old woman shook her head. “No, she was just a youngling with promise.” she said with a heavy sigh. “She was struck down the night that one of their brightest stars turned to the dark side.”

Frowning confused she looked up as she climbed the steps. “Tell me what happened that night?”

The old woman laughed. “Oh yes." she sighed realizing something Rey didn't. "The information was greatly suppressed throughout the Empire. There was a Jedi…” she sighed. “I don’t know the why’s of it but for some reason he came under the orders of the Emperor to kill all the Jedi.” she looked around. “Bodies were everywhere through the temple. He even called the Jedi back to the temple tricking them to their deaths.” she waved her hand. “But it’s all rumor. No facts are known and all record was destroyed.”

Rey could hear the battle and the cries of children from outside. She felt her heart in her throat as she looked to Finn.

“What is it?” he asked his frown prominent. 

Rey faltered and shook her head. “Don’t you hear it?” she asked him.

He shook his head feeling inferior to the force. Maybe he was not strong enough to train. “No, but I feel the power here.” he said looking back at the building with awe and fear. “Something very strong resides here.”

She shook her head. “No I feel that," she brushed it off. "But it’s the death here that feels so wrong.” she looked around. “How are we supposed to stay here for any length of time?”

Poe looked confused. “I don’t hear anything. Seems like a nice place, if we clean it up some.” he said looking at it and the ripped and burnt banners that littered the facade.

They all turned to look across the city to the main senate building nearby. “Give it a chance Rey. It’s only the most important real estate in the Galactic Republic.”

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Yeah, that is what kind of bothers me.” she said as she remained behind the group looking up at the largest land based building she had ever seen. It looked as large as a mountain to her.


	7. Chapter 7

The old temple was in a state. Rey could see some rooms were entirely made up of rubble, and storage. Even munitions from the Empire were still cluttering up places which contrasted with the orderly and stripped rooms that the previous occupants kept in working condition for governmental use. She felt overwhelmed with all she had seen and it was just the beginning of a long week. 

The tour had been enlightening which was surprising since Briddell Barta only knew a small amount of the history of the building. The old woman seemed to know more about the Empire occupation and was able to determine the functions of the rooms in relationship to that time period and that of the First Orders but not as much with the Jedi. She had explained it was because the Jedi order were so secretive that few people were allowed to penetrate very far inside the Ziggurat without being a member of the order. 

As they moved though the complex Rey could hear the echoes of unintelligible voices and out of the corner of her eye she could see movement in the shadows. The nagging feeling of something old, and powerful beneath her was becoming harder to ignore and she could sense the fear from Finn who thought it was of the dark side of the force. 

Finally nearing the end Briddell opened two wide doors to the chamber that once belonged to the Emperor as his private quarters Rey visibly cringed. “I can’t sleep here.” she said turning back to Briddell Barta who looked taken aback. 

“It’s just a room Rey.” came a whisper from Finn. “A large one with more amenities that you have ever been used to.” he encouraged. 

How could she tell Finn that the vile man, the creature he became was in any way connected with her? And sharing the same room he had spent the majority of his rulership in felt unacceptable. Could his spirit still reach out from beyond the grave again and touch her here? Or her unborn child? Ben remained silent to her thoughts through the day. 

“I cannot reside here.” she said firmly to Briddell. The woman scrutinized her for a moment. “My apologies.” Rey said uncomfortably. She was unaccustomed to refusing hospitality when offered. It was a cultural norm of Jakku to accept gifts or risk being cut down for offense. And gifts and gestures of good will were rare. 

“Master Skywalker what ever you wish.” she closed the door. “It was prepared carefully for you, but I am sure the Republic understands your hesitation.” 

Rey frowned thinking of the regular mention of the Republic. Just who was the collective republic right now, and what was their angle? Carefully thinking she thought for a moment biting her lip ever so slightly. 

“Who do I have to thank for the consideration?” Rey asked as carefully as she could. Politics was not her strength and she needed to learn fast. 

Briddell Barta chuckled and turned. “The Republic of course.” she said thinking it quite obvious. 

Rey who did not wish fatigue and the child she carried to make her moody or impatient but she was increasingly becoming so. “I mean who arranged for the tour, the room…all of it.” she said getting to the point barely veiling her frustration. 

Briddell laughed out loud. “It’s a loose board of politicians that are collectively running things. It is a skeleton Government that is quickly working to flesh it’self out in the coming days and years.” she turned. “It has been done as a collective effort to bring the Jedi order back. They are hoping to ensure your support.” 

The old woman waved her hand around. “They drove all the squatters off, and the radical worshipers deep inside the temple off only recently.” she sighed. “So much was taken in both the fall of the Republic and the fall of the Empire that this is a husk of what it once was.” she shook her head as if lost in her own memories. 

Remembering herself she turned. “Ah yes, I quite forgot for a moment…come this way, the general Jedi Dormitories are not very far. I am sure there will be some suitable rooms for you and your companions. The living quarters were not often damaged.” she told them. 

Rey looked to Poe who looked bored now but managed to keep up. “Hey, is there a meal at the end of this?” he asked. 

Briddell Barta turned and nodded. “Indeed there is, but I was thinking a rest after so much walking.” She patted her hips saucily.. “I’m sure you don’t have Mandalorian Iron hips like mine.” her tone as if flirting and for a woman of her such age it was charming

He chuckled as he took in her comment. Even older women were not immune to his charms. Just the last Jedi was. He never pushed his desires. Jedi were known to be against attachments and he knew if he had her he would have been instantly possessive of her. 

A armed guard came into sight and Rey instinctively put her hand on her saber that was behind her back and Finn also too on a defensive stance. 

“Matron Barta, I have a missive for your guests.” he said seemingly not registering that two force sensitives were ready for a fight. “Representative Binks has sent his apologies that he was unable to join you this evening but has extended an invitation tomorrow night to dine with him in thanks for your help to Coruscant.” the armed guard said. 

Rey who looked to Poe shrugged. “It’s not like he is going to try to curry favor with you. He is just-“ Poe whispered beside her. “He’s one of the good ones.”

Rey nodded a fraction and turned to the guard. “That is most agreeable.” she said simply. “We accept.” 

The guard nodded. “A transport will pick you up at the appointed time.” he said handing a card to Briddell Barta and turned on his heel to leave. 

A long silence fell as they watched the guard leave and Briddell waddled in-front of them again to show them the way. 

“Come now.” she said. “I am sure you are tired and the cute one is hungry.” she winked with her digital eye to Poe who scoffed and shook his head. 

Finn and Rey just looked at him with their brow arched. 

“What about Rose?” Rey asked Finn. 

He nodded. “Rose has some people here… She wanted to go look for them. She was not expecting to be back tonight.” 

Rey sighed and nodded. Without a single mission their need to be a collective was diminishing. It was mostly her fault. When Chewie left she knew it was a matter of time that the Falcon would be in want of a crew again and when she left how would Poe and Finn manage to keep the dream machine aloft? 

Rey audibly sighed as she followed the woman. These concerns were trivial in comparison to her concerns three months ago, but strangely the weight of them were entirely different.


	8. Chapter 8

Communication time! 

Hey guys. I really love the interest in this fiction! Super exciting, but it is lacking in many ways. I need to learn more about the jedi, the temple, the customs, (past present future) so I have been reading Legends and some other sources for inspiration to aid in a more well rounded story. Brief Hiatus on this story, maybe for a week or two before I pick it up again. 

I have another (arguably) easier story on KYLO/REY right now that frankly is better than I expected and needs minimal research SO for the time being I will be more actively posting new chapters on that story. 

FEAR NOT. I have a plan where this story is going. I just need more research.


End file.
